howtoplaygamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Terraria tips: Wall of flesh
The Wall of Flesh (commonly abbreviated as WoF) is an aptly named wall made out of flesh that is the height of the entireUnderworld Biome. It is the main boss of the Underworld, and defeating it in a world will permanently activate Hard Mode for that world. It is summoned only when the Guide is killed by allowing a Guide Voodoo Doll to fall into lava in the Underworld (Make sure the guide is alive when you drop the voodoo doll in, or it won't spawn the WoF). The Wall of Flesh moves constantly in the same direction, forcing the player into an on-the-run battle. Type : monster | HP : 8,000 attack : melle (always 50) | defense : mouth 12 , eyes 0 spawn area : underworld (hell) | summomed by : drop guide voodo dool into lava in Inficts : the tongue horrfied hell drops 15 gold pieces or more 100% pwnhammer 100% wall of flesh trophy ???% excantly one of the below will drop 100% breaker blade 16.67% clockwork assault riflle 16.67% laser riflle 16.67% ranger emblem 16.67 sorrcer emblem 16.67 warrior emblem 16.67 warrior emblem 16.67 SUMMOMING There are several bugs associated with summoning the Wall of Flesh. Please see the Bugs section for more details. For the Wall of Flesh to be summoned, the Guide Voodoo Doll must fall into lava in the Underworld, the Guide must die as a result, and at least 1 player must be in the underworld. If the Guide is currently dead when the doll falls into lava, the Wall of Flesh will not spawn because the Guide cannot die if he's already dead in the first place. The Guide must''die and the message "name was slain..." ''must appear at the bottom-left corner of the screen. Killing the Guide by any other means will'not' spawn the Wall of Flesh. A second Wall of Flesh cannot be summoned if one is currently alive in the world. However, it's possible to consecutively summon the Wall of Flesh on the same world, as long as they are summoned and slain one at a time. Warning: Slaying a Voodoo Demon while it's flying over lava and not catching the doll before it falls into the lava can and will spawn the Wall of Flesh. It is usually preferable to spawn the Wall of Flesh by dropping the doll into lava from the player's inventory. Be sure to pick up all Guide Voodoo Dolls when they drop as lava can flow over top of a dropped Guide Voodoo Doll and consume it. This will also summon the Wall of Flesh. When the Wall of Flesh is summoned, it will always spawn off the edge of the screen and begin traveling towards the world spawn point at the center of the map. *If the doll falls into lava closer to the left edge of the map, then the Wall of Flesh will come from the left and travel towards the right. *If the doll falls into lava closer to the right edge of the map, then the Wall of Flesh will come from the right and travel towards the left. Attempting to EscapeEdit :There are several bugs associated with the debuffs inflicted by the Wall of Flesh. Please see the Bugssection for more details. When summoned, the Wall of Flesh inflicts all players in the Underworld with a debuff called Horrified. Horrified prevents the player from leaving the Underworld until they die or the Wall of Flesh is defeated. Attempting to use the Magic Mirror or leaving the server and coming back while the Horrified debuff is in effect will cause the player to explode upon arrival at their spawn point, and the unique message "name tried to escape." will appear in the bottom-left corner of the screen. If the player attempts to get behind the Wall of Flesh by any means, it will use a long tongue with a very far range to pull the player in front of it again, inflicting The Tongue debuff. While The Tongue debuff is in effect, the player cannot move or use items, and will likely take a large amount of damage as a result. The Tongue may also come into play if the player simply stops moving or if they run too far away from the Wall of Flesh. Note that The Tongue is able to force the player to pass through solid blocks in the process of pulling them along. CharacteristicsEdit The Wall of Flesh has two eyes that shoot lasers, and one mouth in the middle. These three locations are its vital points, and they share a combined 8000 health. Damaging the eyes or mouth is the only way to kill the Wall of Flesh; attacking any other part will not do any damage. Note that the mouth has 12 defense while the eyes don't have any defense at all, so the eyes are its greatest weak point. Small, flying enemies called The Hungry float out in front of the Wall of Flesh. Initially, they are attached to the Wall of Flesh, similar to Man Eaters in the Jungle. When The Hungry take enough damage, they detach from the Wall of Flesh and will chase the player. As the Wall of Flesh loses more and more health, several changes can be noticed. Its mouth will begin to "burp" out small, red worm enemies called Leeches at an alarming rate. Additionally, the wall itself will travel slightly faster and the lasers fired from the eyes will receive increases in damage, speed and frequency. Should any of The Hungry remain alive in the later stages of the battle, they will gain additional defense and their attack rating will increase as well. The Wall of Flesh will disappear if it reaches the edge of the map, crushing the player if they are in the way. However, should the player die while fighting the Wall of Flesh, it is possible to return to the Underworld and continue the battle. The Tongue will grab the player from a great distance and throw them in front of the Wall of Flesh. When the Wall of Flesh dies, it leaves behind a square of Demonite Bricks containing all of its drops. The message "Wall of Flesh has been defeated!" will appear to mark its death, and the message "The ancient spirits of light and dark have been released." will appear to denote that Hard Mode has been unlocked Hard ModeEdit :Main Article: Hard Mode Hard mode will be unlocked when you kill the Wall Of Flesh has been defeated for the first time. In Hard Mode, the Corruption or Crimson will begin to spread through Stone Blocks, sand, mud, and evenSunflowers. To counter this, a new biome known as The Hallow will be generated the moment the Wall of Flesh dies. The hallow and the corruption can slowly spread through one another and together they will spread throughout most of the world. In Hard Mode, Demon Altars can be destroyed by the Pwnhammer (always dropped by the Wall of Flesh), causing new ores such as Cobalt Ore/Palladium Ore, Mythril Ore/Orichalcum Ore, and Adamantite Ore/Titanium Ore to appear. Many new enemies are present in Hard Mode, most notoriously the Clown and the Corruptor (which, prior to version 1.2, used to be able to destroy tiles with thrown bombs and spread the Corruption with ranged attacks, respectively). Additional NPCs, such as the Wizard are also available in Hard Mode, as are a wide variety of new items and weapons. Powerful new bosses such as The Destroyer, The Twins, and Skeletron Prime await the player as well. It should be noted that, like all other bosses, the Wall of Flesh can be defeated again on Hardmode, making it easily possible to obtain all 6 of the possible drops in the Demonite Brick cube. You'll need another Guide Voodoo Doll to summon him again, though. Recommended EquipmentEdit The following lists contain some good ideas on what kind of equipment to use when killing the Wall of Flesh for the first time: ArmorEdit *A full set of Molten Armor (gives the highest defense, makes melee attacks more effective) *A full set of Necro Armor (makes ranged weapons more effective) *A full set of Jungle Armor (makes spells more effective) *A full set of Meteor Armor (makes Space Gun 0 mana cost) *A full set of Crimson Armor (very high life regen rate when paired with campfires) *A full set of Shadow Armor (faster attacks+high defence) WeaponsEdit An effective ranged weapon or spell: *Phoenix Blaster with 400+ Meteor Shots or Silver Bullets *Demon Scythe with a sufficient number of Mana Potions *Minishark with 1000+ Meteor Shots for ammo *Molten Fury with Hellfire Arrows, Jester's Arrows or Unholy Arrows *Space Gun in case you run out of ammo. *Water Bolt with some Mana Potions. *Sharanga (Xbox/Ps3 only) with any type of arrows, since the bow will turn them into Spectral Arrows. *Star Cannon with 60+ fallen stars. A decent melee weapon to deal with swarms of enemies: *Night's Edge *Muramasa *Fiery Greatsword *Dark Lance *Sunfury AccessoriesEdit *Cloud in a Bottle or Cloud in a Balloon (double jumping) *Spectre Boots (running and flying, and if player doesn't have a tinkerer's workshop, then you can use Hermes Boots and Rocket Boots ) *Obsidian Shield (immunity to fire blocks and knockback, without a tinkerers workshop you can useObsidian Skull and Cobalt Shield.) *Mana Flower (uses mana potions automatically) *Lava Waders (makes you walk on lava, so you won't have to worry about it) Many other accessories including but not limited to the Magic Cuffs are potentially useful. It is recommended to Reforge all accessories as necessary so that they will give defense boosts or attack boosts. Misc EquipmentEdit *Grappling Hook, Ivy Whip or a Web Slinger. *Grenades (useful on a bridge) PotionsEdit *Ironskin Potions (for extra defense) *Obsidian Skin Potions or Water Walking Potions (for dealing with lava) *Healing Potions (at least 15) *Mana Potions (for magic-users only) *Magic Power Potions (again, only for magic users) *Thorns Potions (for reflecting damage done by the wall) *Gravitation Potions (for flying over/around lava or obstacles) *Featherfall Potions (Alternative to gravitation potions, as some are more comfortable with these. They also prevent most fall damage.) *Hunter's Potion (helpful for seeing enemies that spawn behind you) *Restoration Potion (very useful if you run out of health or mana potions) *Regeneration Potion (very effective at these times that you are left with low health) *Soup (for minor increases in most stats) *Pumpkin Pie (gives you same thing as Soup but lasts 15 minutes) Any other buff potion is potentially useful. TIPS *Always maintain some distance between yourself and the Wall of Flesh to avoid both getting The Tongue debuff and getting hit by its extremely painful melee attack. *Make it a high priority to eliminate all of The Hungry, as they will get much stronger as the Wall of Flesh loses more health. That said, a confident player may be able to occasionally kill The Hungry as they drop hearts. *A high defense rating (40+) can render lasers and Leeches virtually harmless. *Ranged or magic weapons are always advised to be used against the Wall of Flesh, as melee weapons are typically both riskier to use and less effective. *Lava and obstacles in the Underworld are one of the greatest threats when fighting the Wall of Flesh, so make sure you have a way to deal with them. *Sometimes it can be difficult to see in the Underworld, so you might want to have a source of light. *Making a long bridge and placing heart statues along it is a very effective way to fight the Wall of Flesh.Or using camp fires for better life regen. *A fairly cheap and effective way to kill the Wall of Flesh is with ~100 beenades. With the bridge strategy you can easily throw the grenades into his lower eye or The Hungry. *Using a Phoenix Blaster and a good count of Meteor Shot deals heavy damage quickly with reasonable cost to produce. Using this strategy and aiming directly for the eyes can be a very effective way to finish Wall of Flesh off quickly. *A Demon Scythe with a few mana potions and a mana flower can take out the hungry and leeches while also dealing heavy damage to the WoF. *When you building bridge,try to make it clear to you can always aim the WoF. StrategiesEdit The following is a list of strategies that can be employed against the Wall of Flesh. This section is concerned mostly with tactics rather than specific equipment choices. For equipment ideas, refer to theRecommended Equipment section above. This section is also tailored specifically to players who are having trouble with the Wall of Flesh, so refrain from posting strategies that require an immense amount of skill. IMPROVISING mprovising is basically a worst case scenario, an accidental summoning. Just in case that this event happens, always bring a Water Walking Potion or Obsidian Skin Potion with you to the Underworld to deal with lava. Rocket Boots or a Grappling Hook are typically used to move around more easily. FLYING This strategy uses Gravitation Potions to fly around lava and obstacles in the Underworld. Its main advantages are that it provides a lot of mobility and that it doesn't require a ton of preparatory work such as constructing a bridge. With this strategy, simply drink a Gravitation Potion and use the up/down controls to fly up and down around the terrain in hell, while constantly shooting at The Hungry and the Wall of Flesh. Two things to keep in mind with this strategy are that you could be in a lot of trouble if your Gravitation buff runs out, and that, depending on how the Underworld was generated, moving around the terrain may be difficult or even impossible in some locations. This is a slightly more difficult strategy to execute than the bridge strategy, as it requires some skill and experience to use Gravitation Potions, and shooting while your altitude is constantly changing is more difficult than when your altitude remains constant. However, it's still an effective strategy and it requires very little time and effort to set up. Before using this strategy, consider practicing with gravity potions on the surface. MELLE TO RANGED This strategy involves attacking the hungry with a good melee/crowd control weapon. This strategy is very useful, as sometimes the player will find the wall of flesh is blocked off by the hungry, and, without meteorite shot or unholy arrows, the WoF will be hard to hit. To execute this technique, the player must summon the WoF, equip a good melee weapon (Nights edge, dark lance...) and destroy the hungry as quickly as possible. once the majority of the hungry have been defeated, switch to a good ranged weapon (Phoenix blaster, Demon scythe...) and attack the WoF's eyes. This technique will kill the WoF far easier than it would be if you just attacked the WoF with a ranged weapon straight away. BugsEdit *Rarely when the WoF is killed hard mode will not activate and he does not drop the Pwn Hammer, instead he drops two items from the "Only one of these will drop" list. *Sometimes, when attempting to summon the WoF for the second time (assuming it hasn't been defeated), it will not work, even if all the requirements are met. If this happens, simply exit the game and go back on, and it should work. *The Horrified debuff might remain on the player after being killed by the Wall of Flesh. *It has been reported that sometimes the Wall of Flesh may not be summoned when a Voodoo Demon is killed above lava (even though the doll falls in the lava and the Guide dies). Fighting another boss on the same world should may fix this(untested). *If the doll falls into lava very far away from the player (completely offscreen), the Wall of Flesh might spawn without eyes, a mouth or The Hungry, and is completely invincible. *Sometimes the Wall of Flesh cannot be summoned a second time on the same world. (To deal with this, you might have to reinstall Terraria.) *Sometimes after beating, and then teleport back home, the next time you start, the world might be gone. (To deal with this, try to play upwards of 5 minutes after killing the WoF.) *Sometimes after you defeat WoF, some Leeches might follow you back to your house if you teleport. *If the player gets behind the WoF, causing the Tongue debuff, you might get stuck in front of the WoF. *On a multiplayer server if there are multiple people fighting the Wof and someone falls behind the WoF, the Tongue Debuff will activate, but the player will get stuck behind a block and will not be able to mine their way out, move, or fight until the next logoff. *The horrified state stays only in a certain area, where you first threw it is, and all the way it came from the point the doll was thrown it, to the point of the end of the world in the direction the WoF came from. *Sometimes, two WoF's might spawn, both fully realized and will drop loot independently. *Sometimes after beating WoF, it might not drop loot. *If the doll falls into lava too close to the edge of the world, the WoF will spawn and kill the player instantly, leaving the message, " was licked." *Frequently, when tossing the Voodoo Doll into lava, the Wall of Flesh may spawn going the wrong way (e.g. Spawns on the left, going left), causing it to immediately grab the player with its tongue, and then reach the end of the map within seconds. A possible way to fix this is making a place to throw the Doll, near the middle of the map, and have the arena spread sufficiently on each side. The WoF will spawn near the edge of the screen, and either head the correct direction, where the player may continue to fight normally, or the glitch will happen, and the player will be grabbed by the tongue, where they can start fighting normally after it releases. (untested on PS3, tested on Xbox 360) *If the WoF has lost around 75% of its health and the player(s) die, after a few seconds later the WoF will die too. TriviaEdit *If fought and defeated for a second time near an Underground Corruption or Underground Hallow, it has a chance to drop a Soul of Night/Light along with its other loots. *If defeated during Christmas time (15-31 Dec.), it can drop a gift. *There is a character in the cartoon Adventure Time with the same name. *Sometimes a Hungry stays if the WoF is killed. WalkthroughsEdit Wall of Flesh Solo Guide - by Dunkston Wall of Flesh Solo Guide - by Mathmagician WOF Strategies - by Ragonoid Update InfoEdit v1.1 *Added to the game.